mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Torrt/DoF
|available = Level 2 |island(s) = Starhenge |beds required = N/A |element1 = Celestialdof |element2 = |element3 = |element4 = |size = 2 x 2 |Constellation = Earthen Ellipse |breeding = |breeding time = |incubation time = |teleporting time = |teleporting level = |teleporting cost = |teleporting reward = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 1,250 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF =10,086 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version =60px Torrt |dawn of fire version = |previous celestial = 60px Loodvigg |next celestial = 60px Plixie }} Bio: Description The Torrt is a purple tortoise-like monster who appears to be very old. It has spikes on its shell, silver grey hair on its head and tail, as well as its eyebrows, and two drums that are hanging from its neck. It has a small stone on its heels and some stone formation on its upper arms. It has nostrils located above the eyes and has crooked teeth, along with a horn formation on the back of its head and two transparent-blue antennae. Its Reborn form is a brighter shade of purple with black hair. it has one drum instead of two, and smaller, bumpier spikes on its back. it also appears to be taller, but this may be due to the fact that it is shown bigger in artwork than in the game. It is the Celestial monster of Earth. Its constellation is called Earthen Ellipse. Song file:torrt.ogg This monster plays drums, extending the spikes to make a cymbal sound, retracting them to make a bass sound, and plays tom-tom drums with its hands, as if they were bongos. Breeding cannot be bred; instead, like all Celestials, it can only be hatched from an egg after its egg reaches the portal in the Daily Login Game. 24 spaces have to be completed before the Torrt can reach its portal. A 31-day time limit appears for all Torrts to reach the portal. The Torrt is available in the Daily Login Game during every October. Teleportation Like all Celestials, the Torrt automatically gets teleported to Starhenge if their species' egg reaches the portal within the time limits. Name origin "Torrt" comes from the word "tortoise", referencing the Torrt's large tortoise shell it has on its back. (In law, a "tort" is an action that causes harm to a person, for which that person is entitled to compensation. Presumably the monster's name has nothing to do with this.) Notes *It is the first Celestial not to be based off of an arthropod. *It is the first Celestial to be represented by a non-ethereal element. *It is the first celestial to be only percussion, as Loodvigg is percussion and strings. *Its spiked shell, three toes and hunched over looking position makes it have a somewhat resemblance to Bowser from the Super Mario series. This made fans call the monster "Bowser's Grandfather". *He also bears a resemblance to Master Oogway from the Kung Fu Panda series. *The reborn form of Torrt can make the top of its shell lift up, appearing like a cymbal. it makes a sound with its spike. Category:Starhenge Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Celestials (Dawn of Fire)